A rotary encoder is an electro-mechanical device that converts the angular position or motion of a moveable component such as a shaft to an analog or digital code. An absolute encoder may indicate the current position of the component. An incremental encoder may provide information about the motion of the component, which may be further processed into information such as speed, distance, or position. Encoders may be utilized to measure motion or position in various applications including industrial controls, robotics, special purpose photographic lenses, computer input devices such as optomechanical mice or trackballs, controlled stress rheometers, or rotating platforms among other possibilities.